Naruto vs Ninja Horse Camp
by Horselover61195
Summary: war is arising between the leaf and the rain villages. There is only one problem, to reach the rain village, you need to cross an endless waste land and the only way to achieve that is by horsesback. Lets just say that naruto desnt feel happy about riding


Chapter 1

"Oh no", Naruto thought "Did Tsunade just say horse!"

Tsunade shouted "Uzamaki are you listening to me!" She sighed " There seems to be a war boiling in the far territory of the Rain village… they are planning on declaring war on the leaf and the sand… and there is only one way to reach their territory: Horseback!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelped "well you can count me out of this fight! No way in hell will you get me on one of those filthy animals!"

The rest of the Konoha Nine just rolled their eyes at each other but kept themselves quiet for fear of Tsunade's wrath. However she just closed her eyes for a minute then continued. "You along with team Guy will be sent to a…. well a sort of camp… you will be required to learn to ride-" Naruto started to interrupt but Tsunade glared at him and he shut up. "You have two and a half months to become avid riders and prepare for war! You will move out at dawn tomorrow! Go!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Piped eight of the teens while Naruto ranted on and on… he was still ranting as Sakura and Shikamaru grabbed his arms and dragged him out.

"Damn you Tsunad-" Naruto yelled as the doors slammed behind him.

**2 hours later**

Naruto lay in bed playing over and over in his head the picture of him being trampled by crazy beasts that were 10 ½ feet tall with huge feet and sharp teeth. Naruto's eyes shot open "this will be the death of meeeeeeee!" he yelled. (Talk about over reacting)

Sakura finished putting her last mini skirt into her suitcase and looked outside. With hearts in her eyes she saw herself galloping over the hill on a gorgeous horse with Sasuke sitting behind her and the horse reaching a cliff and leaping! The horse grew large wings and flew off into the sunset. Aaaah what a perfect dream! Sakura shook her head. "Yeah right! Dream on girl" she said to herself.

Sasuke sat on the floor with his eyes closed, deep in thought. "Hump!" he said… "This should be interesting!"

Shikamaru was talking to his dad about his departure tomorrow. "How hard can it be? I mean, if I can tame a deer, I can ride a horse no sweat! Though it will be quite troublesome!"

His dad smiled "Just do your best and try not to fall asleep!" Shikamaru grimaced.

Choji drooled "horses look like giant chickens! Yuuuumy!" (Give me a break)

Ino was the only one who wasn't at all worried. When she was younger, she had actually owned a pony for some time and had good horse experience. She giggled. "I'm goin' to show all of them how awesome I am!"

Kiba and Shino were hanging out at the local Dango shop. Shino and Kiba were both going to have a little trouble cause bugs really…. Bug horses and dogs are their natural enemies. Soooo they were silently contemplating how to make themselves look good while still being themselves.

Hinata was dead scared! She was timid as is and the thought of riding such a majestic untamed spirit, well that was as bad as hopping up on Naruto and yelling giddy up! Naruto! Oh no! He was going to be there, watching her, for almost three months! Hinata fainted.

Morgan Fire Stables was just outside of Konoha, about a three hour walk (which isn't long for ninjas) so at Dawn the next morning, the nine ninjas met at the gate of Konoha. All they had was their bags, a map and a letter from Tsunade that said "See ya in 2 ½ months!" So off they went through the muggy forest with Naruto complaining the whole way! "Why do we have to go ride stinking horses? Why do we have to stay so long? It's too hot out here! I bet this place won't even have showers! I bet out instructor will be a half dead old hag! Ugg why the hell does this stupid ranch have to be so freaking far away!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP" Sakura screamed.

He was silent for about five minutes the… "When can we eat? Are we there yet? Damn its muggy out here!"

Then they saw their home for the next 2 ½ months! It was…. Well beautiful! There was a silver arch over the entrance that read MFS (Morgan Fire Stables) with a bronze horse leaping over it. A white washed fence attached to the arch and fenced in the 400 acre property. The yellow burnt grass ended and past the fence, the jade green grass began! Huge pastures lead along each side of the path leading to a giant three story house at the top of a hill. Past I was a brick barn even bigger than the house with more whitewash fenced pastures behind it and an indoor and outdoor arena past them. To the far right there was a well worn path leading to a cross country course, a lake and many trails leading into a forest. Not exactly what the awestruck ninjas were expecting. Only there was one problem… there wasn't a single horse in sight.

"Well I guess all the horses were too intimidated by me to stick around! Guess we'll just go back and tell Tsunade we tried!" Naruto piped up. He started to march away when a huge dust cloud appeared from the forest on the property. And it headed straight towards them!


End file.
